


Ik Wou Dat Je Bij Me Was

by Abitofeveryfandom



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Triest, Tränen, Voicemails, anderen depressieve dingen, autoongeluk, heel veel tranen, mensen gaan dood, nee serieus, ziekenhuizen
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abitofeveryfandom/pseuds/Abitofeveryfandom
Summary: Phil ontdekt een hoop gemiste voicemails op zijn telefoon, dit is het verhaal dat ze vertelden...





	1. Voicemail

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Wish You Were Here With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752403) by [Abitofeveryfandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abitofeveryfandom/pseuds/Abitofeveryfandom). 



> Hey hey hallo! Dit is een verhaal dat ik al vrij lang geleden geschreven heb. Ik heb het eerst in het engels geschreven en toen vertaald voor een tumblr-event-project van @phanfictioncatalogue. Aaaanyway, ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vinden! :)

_Je hebt 7 nieuwe berichten. Alles afspelen? Alle berichten afspelen._

"Peej! Geef me die telefoon! Hey Phil, alles oké? Je hebt het waarschijnlijk behoorlijk druk aangezien je niet hebt opgenomen. Jongens, hou alsjeblieft even jullie kop dicht, oké? Sorry, maar ik zit in de auto met PJ en Chris en ze willen niet stil zijn. We zullen waarschijnlijk terug zijn rond 8 uur deze avond. Ik denk dat we iets gaan drinken of zo. Ik hoop dat het leuk is om met Cat te filmen, tot ziens! " **Beep**

 

"Nee! Waarom ik? _'Kom op Dan, wie anders? Je moet!'_ Uhg, goed dan. Hallo Phil, ik hou van je. Ik veronderstel dat je het leuk vindt om dat te horen, het is niet alsof ik het elke dag zeg of zoiets. Je weet het al,dus het is nutteloos om het te herhalen. Maar deze twee kinderachtige idioten dreigden me uit het raam te gooien als ik het niet zei - ja, een autoraam, ik weet ook niet hoe dat zou werken - dus hier is het dan! Ben je nu bl- PJ, KIJK UIT! **Crash** \- " **Beep**

 

"Phil? Kun je me horen? Alsjeblieft, kom alsjeblieft... Ik weet niet wat er gebeurd is... Ik denk dat we gecrasht zijn maar ik weet het niet en er is overal bloed en sirenes en ik... * snik * en ... en Dan en PJ liggen daar gewoon, ze worden niet wakker. PJ ziet er oké uit maar Dan niet en we hebben je echt nodig. Kom ons alsjeblieft ophalen ... Bel terug alsjeblieft. Ik weet niet wat ik moet doen, en-" **Beep**

 

'We zijn in het ziekenhuis, Phil. Wel, ik ben hier. ik heb geen idee waar de anderen zijn. De dokters zijn gekomen en hebben hun meegenomen. Je moet komen Phil. We hebben je nodig! Er was zoveel bloed en het was allemaal van Dan. PJ is bewusteloos. Ik herhaal het de hele tijd, maar we hebben je nodig! Het Fantastic Foursome kan niet verder met alleen ons tweeën. Waarom neem je niet op? De dokter zegt dat er niets is dat je kunt doen. Maar hij heeft ongelijk ... Je kan helpen ... Dat moet wel.. Toch?" **Beep**

 

"Ze zeiden dat ik mijn arm gebroken heb. Niets om je zorgen over te maken zeiden ze. Ik zou de andere ook breken als dan alles weer normaal zou worden. Waar ben je Phil? Alsjeblieft?" **Beep**

 

"PJ gaat het halen. Hij is nog niet wakker maar hij is daar. Waarom ben je hier nog niet Philly? Ik voel me zo verloren! Ik ben bang ... Wat als we Dan kwijtraken? Hij heeft jou nodig, meer dan ooit nu ... Te veel bloed verloren... Hij heeft een enorme hoofdwond. Oh, ik weet het niet Phil! Ik maak me gewoon zo'n zorgen! De dokters proberen me weg te sturen maar ik moet blijven. Ik wacht. Wacht op jou. Kom gewoon naar hier..." **Beep**

 

"Je bent te laat, Dan is weg. Ik klink bot, ik weet het, wat verwachtte je? Ik zag net een van mijn beste vrienden sterven. Zijn hartslag ging langzamer en langzamer. En toen was het weg. Plotseling. Ik praatte tegen hem, zei dat je zou komen. Het was een leugen. Je kwam niet. Ik zal dan maar degene zijn die je zijn laatste boodschap doorgeeft... Het was een ring Phil. In zijn zak. In een prachtig blauw doosje met jouw naam in zilveren letters. Kom gewoon om het op te halen. Gewoon om hem nog een keer te zien. Als een laatste afscheid ..." **Beep**


	2. Het Ziekenhuis

Phil zat op zijn bed. Tranen stroomden over zijn gezicht als rivieren, maar hij maakte geen geluid. Hij zat daar, verlamd, de telefoon tegen zijn oor gedrukt. Zijn ogen keken naar het schilderij aan de muur zonder de donkere figuur te zien omringd door de vlammen die erop waren afgebeeld. Zijn eigen wereld stortte nu in en ging in vlammen op. Hij werd tegengehouden door Chris 'stem die uit de telefoon in zijn hand kwam, gevangen genomen door de donkere wendingen van zijn eigen gedachten die hem zeiden te blijven, hem bevolen wakker te worden en te stoppen met dromen, hem vertelden dat het goed was ... Plotseling besefte hij dat het geen droom was. Dit was echt. Zijn vrienden waren daar ergens. En Dan was ...  
'Dan' fluisterde hij, een uitdrukking van pure angst verspreidde zich snel over zijn nu nog blekere gezicht. De telefoon glipte uit zijn hand en raakte het bed met een zachte plof.

Phil snelde zijn slaapkamer uit en pakte zijn jas en sleutels op weg naar de deur. Hij sprong van de trap met drie treden tegelijk. Hij was buiten in een recordtempo. hij checkte niet eens twee keer de voordeur voordat hij de straat op racete. De wereld schoot langs hem heen in een waas van zwart en grijs. Auto's stoppen abrupt, boze chauffeurs schreeuwen hem na, mensen springen opzij. Maar hij rende gewoon door, hij rende zo hard hij kon en wilde niet geloven dat hij al te laat was. Een nietig zinnetje echode steeds weer door zijn hoofd: "Als een laatste afscheid ..."

Een laatste afscheid. Hij wilde geen vaarwel zeggen, het was zo'n koud woord. Een woord dat betekende dat je elkaar nooit meer zou zien, alleen zijn. Helaas had hij nu niets anders te bieden. Alles wat hij nu nog overhad voor de persoon die hij zijn liefde had gegeven, zijn aandacht, zijn alles, waren zeven betekenisloze letters. Waarom had hij zijn telefoon niet horen afgaan? Hij had kunnen helpen, hij had kunnen ... Plotseling stopte hij midden op de stoep, geschrokken van zijn eigen gedachten. Het was niet zijn fout, of wel?  
De zwartharige jongen schudde zijn hoofd en begon nog harder te rennen dan eerst. Nog drie straten. Zijn geest was nu vrij van alle gedachten. Behalve die ogen. Grote, liefhebbende, bruine ogen die hem smeekten te komen. Hij probeerde nog een beetje harder te duwen, hij moest sneller gaan. Nog twee straten nu. Zwarte stippen vertroebelden zijn zicht. Nog één straat. Moest hij vertragen? Nee! Hij kon het ziekenhuis al zien. Hij was er bijna.

Phil strompelde door de deuren, volledig buiten adem. Hij hijgde in een poging zich zo snel mogelijk te herstellen van zijn race over de straten. Het was een wonder dat hij erin slaagde de woorden uit te brengen: 'Ik zoek mijn vriend, Dan Howell.' De receptioniste - die waarschijnlijk pas 17 of 18 was - begon te typen op het toetsenbord van de massieve computer recht voor haar, maar ze was niet snel genoeg. Sterker nog, ze was bijna kwellend traag.  
'Kom op', zei Phil ongeduldig, 'Schiet op!' Het meisje negeerde hem en bleef typen. Het geluid van haar lange paarse vingernagels maakte een klikgeluid dat klonk alsof er 21 kanonnen allemaal tegelijk werden afgevuurd. Het echode eindeloos in de kleine en stille kamer. Na een korte tijd wees ze naar een donkerroze dubbele deur. 'Derde verdieping, kamer 594', zei ze met een stem die Phil deed denken aan zijn oude geschiedenisleraar. Hij wierp haar een kwade blik toe en riep nog snel 'dank u!' over zijn schouder. Hij betwijfelde of ze hem wel hoorde, want hij was al halverwege de trap.

 

Twintig seconden later kwam hij tot een abrupte stop voor de deur van Dan's kamer. Na een zachte klop kwam er een jonge verpleegster met veel bruine krullen naar buiten. Ze moet de blik van intense onrust op zijn gezicht hebben herkend, want ze stapte gewoon opzij en liet de uitgeputte jongen voorbij gaan. Voordat hij naar binnen ging, strekte ze haar arm uit.  
'Je bent net op tijd', haar stem was vreemd en diep, met een sterk accent. 'Houd in gedachten dat je niet te lang kunt blijven, het bezoekuur is bijna afgelopen.' Phil knikte en liep de kamer in. Hij voelde dat de deur achter hem gesloten werd.

 

Toen hij Dan daar zag liggen, chocoladebruine ogen voor altijd gesloten, wist hij dat het niet zo erg was als hij dacht dat het zou zijn. Nee, het was veel en veel erger. De volledige realisatie van wat er gebeurd was, trof hem uit het niets. Hij zou de stem van Dan nooit meer horen. Nooit meer die warmte naast hem voelen, bij hem blijven tot de ochtend aanbrak. Nooit meer gewoon genieten van elkaars gezelschap. Ze hadden nooit woorden nodig gehad om te weten wat er door het hoofd van de ander ging. Phil zakte naast het bed ineen en begon te huilen. Vreselijke, hartverscheurende snikken die de kamer vervulden met een intense droefheid. En Phil's laatste hoop vervaagde. De hoop dat misschien ... misschien Chris het mis had. Dat Dan's hart nog steeds klopte. Maar terwijl hij daar lag, met zijn hoofd op de borst van zijn vriend, hoorde hij in plaats van het gebruikelijke regelmatige kloppen niets dan een vreemd lege echo van wat eens was. Hij wist dat hij ongelijk had. Hij zou nooit meer zijn armen om hem heen voelen, nooit meer ... nooit meer ... Terwijl de tranen die over zijn gezicht liepen en terechtkwamen op Dan's zwarte, met bloed besmeurde hemd, was alles wat hij nu nog had een gapend zwart gat waar eens zijn hart was. En een glinstering, een glinstering gemaakt van alle goede tijden die ze samen hadden, vermengd met de woorden die hij nooit genoeg zou kunnen zeggen, en nu voor de laatste keer herhaalde.

"Ik hou van je Dan ..."


	3. Lieve Dan

Beste Dan ...

Het is 6 dagen geleden dat 'het' gebeurde. Dat is bijna een hele week! Ik ben nog niet buiten geweest. Ik denk niet dat ik ooit weer buiten zal komen. Niet dat ik er niet aan gewend ben om binnen te blijven zonder enige reden. Iedereen blijft me maar bellen: PJ, Carrie, Martyn... Mam heeft al 5 keer gebeld. Mijn voicemail is nog nooit zo vol geweest! Ik heb het de laatste dagen constant in de gaten gehouden. Om een of andere reden denk ik nog steeds dat ik nog een bericht zal zien over... Je weet wel...

Dat hoofdstuk afsluitend, we kenden eigenlijk echt veel mensen! Iedereen die we ooit hebben ontmoet - echt ooit - is op een gegeven moment naar de flat gekomen. Ik voel me schuldig om dit nu te zeggen, maar ik negeer ze meestal gewoon. Ik ben nog niet klaar om over je te praten. Ze denken dat ik alleen verdrietig ben en zullen zeker gaan praten over 'het ongeluk' zodra ik de kamer binnen loop. Niet dat ik van plan ben veel te gaan lopen, maar toch.

Ik zit op mijn bed en schrijf in een dagboek dat Chris me heeft gegeven (hij weet trouwens supergoed hoe hij met de situatie om moet gaan), en ik vraag me steeds maar af waarom de chauffeur van die truck niet keek voordat hij recht in jullie auto reed. Dat is mijn leven nu. Slapen, huilen, eten, denken en nog wat huilen.  
Chris en PJ hebben allebei een sleutel. Ze hebben eten voor me gemaakt de afgelopen dagen. De reden dat ze me dit dagboek hebben gegeven, is omdat ze vonden dat ik een plek nodig had om 'gewoon weer een tijdje mezelf' te zijn. Ze hadden gelijk, alles wat er op dit moment gebeurd... Het is te veel om te verwerken. Praten zou toch niet helpen, ik ben nooit zo goed geweest met woorden als jij.

Eigenlijk, nu ik erover nadenk, ben ik verrast dat ik nog steeds tranen over heb. Ik heb in mijn leven veel afgehuild, weet je. Kan je me hier triest zien zitten? Ik hoop van wel. Jij was altijd de sterkste van ons twee.  
Dit is hoe gebroken ik ben als ik niemand heb om me te steunen. Ik stel me voor dat je naar me kijkt, waar je ook bent, je wikkelt je armen om me heen zoals je altijd deed terwijl we anime op de bank keken. Die herinneringen houden me nu gaande. De herinneringen aan snorharen en YouTube-video's. Van jou en mij.

Het ergste is dat ik geen vaarwel heb kunnen zeggen. Ik ben blij dat ik het niet ben die gestorven is. Omdat, als je half zoveel van mij hield als ik van je hou, zou de pijn ondraaglijk geweest zijn.

Waarom is dit nu gebeurd? Welke vreselijke persoon besloot dat je nu dood moest gaan? Je hebt een hele carrière opgebouwd, je hebt zoveel mensen geraakt. Je hebt voor mij een ring gekocht.  
Ik heb hem gevonden. Chris vertelde me dat hij in je zak zat. Hij is zo mooi, het herinnert me aan jou. Die ring is de reden waarom ik dit schrijf in de eerste plaats, om je te laten weten wat mijn antwoord zou zijn geweest. Ja, ik wil. Ja, ja, ja, ja duizend keer.

Is er een manier om dit naar jou te verzenden? Ik wil geloven dat het kan, we hebben het gewoon nog niet ontdekt. Waar ben je eigenlijk? "Ben" je nog? Misschien zweef je in de ruimte of val je door een eindeloze leegte.  
Oké, ik weet het, je mag lachen, dat was een stomme gok. Ik ben ook stom. Stom, maar ik moet iets zijn. Als ik dat niet was, had je die ring niet gekocht voor mij . Ik heb het 4 dagen geleden op mijn vinger gelegd en heb het sindsdien niet meer gedaan.

Mensen zullen me waarschijnlijk raar aankijken, we waren behoorlijk beroemd. Bijna de helft van Londen kent ons. Ze herinneren zich niet dat ik ooit een ring heb gedragen. Wel, dat denk ik toch... Maar je hebt hem lij gegeven, dus ga ik hem dragen. Nou, je hebt hem niet echt gegeven, maar je zou het wel doen! Dat is min of meer hetzelfde! Soort van..?

Ik denk dat ik nu ga gaan, Chris belt. Hij zegt dat PJ hier is. Met Peej gaat het goed, hij heeft niet zoveel bloed verloren als jij. Chris heeft zijn arm gebroken. Ik apprecieer ze echt zo veel meer nu. Ze zijn nu helemaal niet op hun sterkst, maar toch doen ze zoveel moeite om voor me te zorgen.

Morgen is je begrafenis. Het voelt nog steeds raar om te zeggen. Voor jou moet het nog vreemder zijn. Wel, weet je wat? Misschien probeer ik gewoon weer normaal te doen, weet je, zo normaal als ik aankan. Als je me nog steeds kan zien, kan ik beter niet te lang een huilende puinhoop blijven.

Tot ziens Dan! Ik zie je aan de andere kant.

Liefs, Phil

Je kleine Lion Boy


	4. De Begrafenis

'I'm looking forward to 2022 with you', mompelde Phil tegelijkertijd met de zachte muziek die in de achtergrond speelde. Voor hem waren er minstens 3 of 4 rijen stoelen gevuld met vrienden en familie van Dan Howell. De persoon die Phil's leven had veranderd, de persoon van wie hij had gehouden en de persoon wiens doodskist nu helemaal vooraan de menigte stond die in hun zakdoeken snuften.  
Ze waren marmeren beelden, koud en hard. Uitdrukkingen als maskers gepleisterd op hun gezichten. Phil was een glazen pop, doorzichtig en fragiel. Gebroken en verbrijzeld. De tranen stroomden langs zijn gezicht, maar hij slaagde erin zijn snikken stil te houden. Hij was hier al een vreemdeling.

Plots werd alles volkomen stil. Katherine's stem bleef zingen en begon een nieuw lied, maar de droevige woorden drongen niet door tot Phil's verwarde geest. Hij keek op, geschrokken van het plotselinge gebrek aan geluid.  
Toen besefte hij dat het zijn beurt was om te spreken. Hij had zich eerder die dag als vrijwilliger opgegeven, maar nu, met al die mensen waarmee hij nog nooit had gesproken, betwijfelde hij of hij iets logisch zou kunnen zeggen.

Phil stond op van zijn stoel en glipte tussen de mensen door. Hij beklom de drie treden die naar de microfoon leidden, maar slaagde er toen in om over zijn eigen voeten te struikelen, waardoor hij bijna op de eerste rij mensen viel. Hij veegde zijn tranen, zette zijn bril op en begon te praten.

'Dan was ...', hij schraapte zijn keel, zijn stem was schor en pijnlijk, maar hij bleef praten. 'Dan was ... speciaal. Denk ik. Hij is moeilijk te beschrijven. Ik ken hem al 6 jaar en we hadden zoveel te doen. Het is niet eerlijk. Hij kende me beter dan wie dan ook. Het was gewoon Phil. Maar toen vond hij de moed om helemaal naar Manchester te reizen, gewoon om mij te ontmoeten. Daar ben ik zo dankbaar voor. Vanaf dat moment was het Dan en Phil.

'Natuurlijk, mensen kenden ons afzonderlijk. Op onszelf waren we iets. Maar samen waren we alles. We hebben video's gemaakt, we hebben een baan bij de BBC gehad, we hebben zelfs een boek gemaakt. Het is bijna onwerkelijk hoeveel we samen bereikt hebben. Ik had dit nooit zonder hem kunnen doen.  
Hij was en is nog steeds de vriendelijkste persoon die ik ooit heb ontmoet. Ja, ik weet het, hij is de meest sociaal onhandige noedel die ooit op deze planeet heeft rondgelopen. maar je moest gewoon een beetje dieper graven. Als je langs de memes en de ironische grappen kijkt, is hij een geweldig mens. Er was gewoon een glimlach, een schouder om op te huilen en aanmoedigende woorden.

'Hij zei altijd dat ik de sterkste was, ik denk dat het andersom is. Ik hielp hem door de donkere jaren in zijn leven, dat is waar. Maar zonder hem zou ik ingestort zijn. Hij steunde me, zelfs als niemand anders dat wou doen. Hij vond het niet erg dat mensen zichzelf waren. Ik herinner me dat hij eens zei: "Wat bedoel je, niet mezelf, wie zou ik anders moeten zijn?"

Phil glimlachte en herinnerde zich Dan die voor PJ stond met zijn handen op zijn heupen. Krantenpaginas zaten overal op zijn gezicht. Dan was een acteur, hij had niemand nodig om hem te vertellen welke rol hij moest spelen. Zelfs PJ niet.

'Hé Dan?' Hij schreeuwde half en keek naar het plafond. 'Ik hoop dat je het leuk vindt daarboven! We zullen je nooit vergeten. Je kanaal krijgt een goede laatste video, onze radioshow gaat gewoon door, maar niemand zal je ooit vergeten. Je zult altijd in onze gedachten blijven.

'Mijn hart heeft een speciale plek, voor jou en jou alleen. Ik ben eeuwig dankbaar dat ik 6 volle jaren met je door heb mogen brengen. Ik ben misschien niet goed met woorden, maar ik heb nog een laatste ding om tegen je te zeggen ... '

Phil vormde zijn handen in een hart en hield zijn hoofd nog steeds omhoog.

'Dit was het meeste plezier dat ik ooit heb gehad... Tot ziens Beer.'


End file.
